Un Solo Impulso
by Tita2008
Summary: Terry esta en Chicago, ha sido imposible encontrarse con Candy por mas que la esperó en el hospital, aunque cuando el tren se aleja de Chicago logra divisarla. Terry tendra que dar un solo impulso para cambiar su vida o continuar igual...
1. Chapter 1

**Un Solo Impulso**

**By Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO 1**

El brillo del sol naciente empezó a filtrarse poco a poco por el ennegrecido cielo de la ciudad. La noche había sido fría pero nada de eso le habría importado, si tan solo la hubiera visto.

Terry miró su reloj por milésima vez, para confirmar que las horas habían pasado y Candy no se dignaba en aparecer.

Aspiró resignado e incompresiblemente triste sabiendo que había estado tan cerca de volver a encontrarla y que no lo había logrado. ¡Demonios!

Apretó los puños con impotencia y se maldijo por su mala suerte.

Se paró lentamente de la fría acera para dar un último vistazo a la fachada del frío Hospital Santa Juana. Donde seguramente ella regresaría tarde o temprano.

Miró hacia todos los lados tratando de encontrarla…pero ni un alma caminaba por las calles a esa hora… Volvió a mirar el reloj…no podía esperarla más…a lo mejor los Cornwell le mintieron...entonces recordó a las monstruosas disque compañeras de Candy, que habían afirmado que ella se había escapado de su turno...lo había hecho por él…para ir a verlo en la presentación…pero ¿Dónde rayos estaba ahora?...

Con los dedos entumecidos por el frío, se dio modos para escribir una nota. Rogando para sus adentros que al menos este mísero papel llegara a sus manos. Se acercó incomprensiblemente nervioso al portero y casi a punto de postrarse de rodillas, le pidió que se la entregara, como si fuera el deseo de un moribundo. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Después de todo, no había podido verla. Suspiró desanimado. Le hubiera gustado tanto...volver a reflejarse en sus ojos, ver sus bucles….La última vez que la había visto...había sido hace tanto tiempo...si mal no recordaba...en aquel bendito establo del Colegio San Pablo...cuando la Hermana Grey los sorprendió...

Volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, como si esto lograra disminuir su frustración...

Metió las manos en los bolsillos para tratar de entrar en calor. Tenía que ir al hotel a darse un baño antes de partir.

Nunca se había sentido tan desolado como en este preciso instante. De nada le sirvió regresar a ver varias veces hacia el hospital, con cada giro, su esperanza se diluía como agua entre los dedos. Solo logró que el vacío de su alma se hiciera mas profundo.

-"Candy, cuando leas esa nota, ¿vendrás verdad?" – pensó con amarga esperanza...

Llegó al hotel con los hombros caídos. Con la desilusión bien marcada en su rostro.

Luego de darse un baño se sintió mas reconfortado. Al menos sabía donde estaba y le podría escribir una carta.

Si, esa era una buena opción.

Pero si tan solo la hubiera encontrado…tal vez otra sería la historia…y nuevamente volvió a maldecir...

Bajó al desayuno para tomar un café caliente y cargado. Bebió despacio mientras meditaba en la posibilidad de casi haberla visto, en como hubiera sido aquel encuentro…si tan solo….pero, aun no era tarde para rendirse, aun había un poco de tiempo…. Este ligero roce entre la esperanza y la desolación le aguijoneaba el alma desde adentro.

De cerca, un par de ojos azules seguían cada movimiento del joven actor. Susana Malrow lo amaba en silencio desde que lo había visto por primera vez parado en la puerta del teatro.

¡Por Dios! era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, con aquellos profundos ojos azules, capaces de hipnotizarla y ni que decir de aquellos labios de pecado...en el fondo de su alma guardaba la esperanza de conquistarlo...sabía que podía lograrlo... estaba a unos cuantos días… Pero ahora sus esperanzas se veían empañadas con la aparición de esa chica rubia. ¡Maldita sea!

Pero ya pronto partirían de Chicago y él se olvidaría de ella. Confirmó aliviada para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se deslizaban con disimulo por su rostro.

Un rostro que estaba tan serio como si fuera de mármol. Los minutos pasaban y no había ni un solo rastro de la bendita pecosa. Parado en la ventana del hotel, trataba de encontrarla entre la gente que caminaba en las calles aledañas. Pero para su desgracia ella no daba señales de vida.

En la estación, su angustia fue mayor al darse cuenta que el tiempo ahora si, se agotaba. Ya ni ganas de maldecir tenía...ahora rogaba para sus adentros que pudiera volverla a ver.

-¡Terry! – lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Por una fracción de segundo su corazón se detuvo pensando que era Candy.

-Vine a despedirte – afirmó Elisa con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias. – respondió como un autómata.

-Iré a Broadway a ver tu próxima obra – afirmo la pelirroja con entusiasmo para que notara su interés.

Pero Terry ya se había desconectado de su conversación. Sus ojos buscaban con ansia por todos lados aquellos rizos rubios que tanto extrañaba.

-"¿Que estas haciendo?" – pensó con angustia – "¿No viste mi nota?" – se preguntaba para sus adentros mordiéndose el pulgar con ansiedad reprimida.

Dio un paso entre la gente, tratando de encontrarla...buscándola con desesperación.

-Terruce, ¿no deberíamos abordar ahora? – sugirió Susana sutilmente con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Eh…sí…. – contesto con voz queda

Lentamente sin dejar de girarse se encaminó al andén. Aferrándose a la última esperanza que le quedaba y que moría con cada paso.

-¿Terruce? – volvió a presionarlo Susana con sutileza.

Tenía que hacer que Terry se subiera a ese tren a como diera lugar. Su corazón estaba aprisionado en una caja de metal viendo como él, buscaba a esa chica con desesperación.

-"Ella no vendrá" – confirmó con alivio para sus adentros.

Una vez que tomarán ese tren, todo este mal trago pasaría. Él, la terminaría olvidando...y ella tendría la oportunidad de conquistarlo... Sonrió esperanzada.

Terry, terminó abordando el tren en el último minuto. Pero no podía alejarse de la puerta...no quería...

¿Tal vez Candy llegaría con retraso?

El tren, emprendió su marcha lentamente mientras el corazón de Terry detenía sus latidos con agonía.

Se aferró a la mancuerna de la entrada tratando de divisarla….

Los últimos silbidos anunciaron que el tren se alejaba de Chicago definitivamente. Pero él no podía alejarse de la entrada...no quería...

-¡Terry, es peligroso que te quedes ahí afuera! – advirtió Susana desde dentro del vagón tratando de que él entrara. - ¿Por qué no entras? – presionó

Terry giró su rostro hacia su compañera de reparto mientras el viento revolvía sus largos cabellos castaños.

- Sí… - respondió sorprendido

Dio un último vistazo y fue entonces que vio algo blanco acercarse entre las pequeñas colinas. Un ligero destello dorado lo paralizó por completo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con angustia para tratar de mirar mejor.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Era Candy! ¡Bendita sea!

Su corazón se detuvo de ipso-facto ante esta confirmación. Por unos instantes se quedó sin pensamientos, sin respiración….confirmando con todo su ser, que era "ella", solo ella y nada más que ella.

-¡Candy….! – gritó con euforia

Ella desesperada corría inútilmente por alcanzar al tren que se llevaba su corazón. Basto una fracción de segundo para localizarlo. Ahí estaba él…parado en la puerta como si hubiera estado esperando por ella.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas cargadas de ansiedad, de desconcierto, de alegría, de emoción. Al fin sus ojos se encontraban después de tanto tiempo, de tanta soledad, de tanta espera.

-Es ella, justo como la recuerdo – confirmó Terry con una gran sonrisa - ¡Candy! – se repitió para si mismo.

-¡Terryyyy! – gritó Candy en su carrera por alcanzar al tren y perpetuar este instante.

Candy no lo podía creer…era él….había podido alcanzarlo…

-¡Terry…! ¡Terry…! - gritaba tratando que su voz llegara hasta él.

Candy levantaba ambos brazos para que la viera.

-Estas bien – confirmó Terry con alivio – Luces tan bonita con tu uniforme blanco, Candy – dijo en un suave murmullo como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Mirarla, hacía que todas sus esperanzas brotaran con fuerza. No era necesario cruzar el atlántico para volver a encontrarla. Ella estaba en Chicago, en América, en su mismo continente. Agradeció para sus adentros.

Con cada pensamiento, un torrente de emociones lo embargaba con una fuerza arrolladora.

Pero en ese preciso instante, Candy trastabilló en su desmedida carrera por alcanzarlo y cayó…

-Terry…. – pensó Candy con desolación, en su caída…

Sus ojos trataban de guardar la última imagen de él en el firmamento. Sus castaños cabellos volando con el viento, sus profundos ojos mirándola en la distancia, su sonrisa…

Esa sonrisa que conocía tan bien…

Miró como el tren irremediablemente seguía su curso, dejándola atrás…junto con su amor…junto con sus sueños…

-Es el mismo Terry que solía ser…- confirmó con un sonrisa

El tren seguía su camino a toda marcha, sin detenerse, ni compadecerse de ellos, de ese amor….de esa necesidad….de esa soledad…

En una fracción de segundo, Terry, dejó de ver a Candy y todo su mundo se volvió tinieblas. Ella había tropezado y se quedaba ahí…sin él...

Y él, continuaba su camino sin ella…sin nada…

La nada seguía en su vida tan perenne como hierro forjado, llevándole por un camino lejano al de ella...tan lejano que dolía…

Su corazón, aceleraba y detenía los latidos al mismo tiempo, en un golpeteo desequilibrado, recordándole todo el tiempo que había pasado sin saber de ella, buscándola en cada rostro que se había cruzado en su camino como un mendigo.

Un mendigo, al que le llegaba como limosna este encuentro...solo eran unos segundos de felicidad que se le iban como agua entre los dedos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detener el tiempo. Tan solo tenía la certeza que nada, ni nadie había logrado alejarlo de aquel ayer…

Ayer, que era su presente y su futuro. Y ahora la volvía a perder…

¡No!

¡No podía volverla a perder! ¡No podía volver a dejarla!…

No podía…no quería…no debía…

Casi podía palpar el sabor amargo de la lejanía y al mismo tiempo el dulce recuerdo de este instante…

¡No!

No quería que este instante solo fuera un recuerdo…quería perpetuarlo por siempre….

Necesitó solo un respiro para tomar la decisión que podría cambiar su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó "un solo impulso" que lo empujó al vacío… No importaba cuan rápido fuera el tren, ni donde caería…la decisión había sido tomada…en un solo segundo.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora

Simplemente "Gracias por leer". Esta historia la tengo escrita desde hace tiempo, y hoy que entré a los tiempos a mi cuenta vi que no la habia compartido con ustedes aqui en fanfiction asi que aqui la tienen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Solo Impulso**

**By Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO 2**

Candy parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo que a lo lejos sus ojos alcanzaron a divisar…

¡¿Terry se había caído?

¡Oh, por Dios! Ese idiota seguramente no se había sujetado bien…

Se paró de un brinco y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Tal vez el tren dio un acelerón y él cayó? ¿Tal vez resbaló?

¿A lo mejor estaba herido? ¿Tal vez inconsciente? ¿A lo mejor estaba…?

¡Virgencita Santa!…que ese idiota siga vivo, rogó en sus adentros mientras corría desesperadamente.

Terry, dio varias volteretas antes de detenerse. La caída había sido dura…demasiado para su gusto, nunca pensó que saltar de un tren dolería tanto. Quedó bocabajo y por unos cuantos segundos perdió el sentido. Algo mareado trató de reincorporarse…todo daba vueltas….Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si en lugar de caer, le hubiera atropellado el tren en el que viajaba.

Se arrodilló sin mucho equilibrio, sosteniéndose no solo con las rodillas sino también con las manos. Trató de recomponerse, agitando la cabeza, lo que empeoró el mareo.

Candy corría desaforada a su encuentro. En la distancia, logró distinguir que él trataba de reincorporarse con dificultad, suspiró aliviada al verlo con vida mientras agradecía al cielo. Quería decirle que era un Idiota pero su alivio de verlo vivo era más fuerte que su indignación.

-¡¿Estás bien? – preguntó gritando mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba con su carrera.

Se arrodilló junto a él tratando de examinarlo con la mirada, no se atrevía a tocarlo; a lo mejor era solo un espejismo.

-¿Terry? – vacilo tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera. Le parecía un sueño tenerlo tan cerca…

-Creo…creo…que estoy bien… - contestó con voz algo temblorosa por la caída

Terry, levantó sus ojos y al fin la vio. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Si no fuera porque le dolían hasta las pestañas, habría jurado que estaba muerto.

Quitó su apoyo del suelo lentamente; con cierta vacilación dirigió una mano al rostro de ella, intentado tocarla, pero en el último instante se arrepintió, ¿qué tal si solo era un espejismo?

Parpadeó un par de veces asegurándose que fuera real. Allí estaban sus pecas, su nariz respingada, sus rizos rebeldes, sus enormes ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado…fue entonces, que se animó a tocarla desviando el roce a uno de sus hombros para que el impacto fuera menor… Pero el impacto fue el mismo, un solo roce y a él le vibró el alma misma.

El sacudón que sintió por dentro, hizo que de pronto el cuerpo lo terminara venciendo y se fuera encima de ella. Definitivamente aún seguía mareado.

-Lo...lo siento – se disculpó al ver que estaba sobre ella.

-No…no te preocupes…- Candy estaba sin pensamientos. Había imaginado toda clase de encuentros con él…pero éste, jamás…

Terry trató de reincorporarse, pero al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que lo miraban de tan cerca, se quedo completamente paralizado, y todo, absolutamente todo, perdió sentido….

Cuanto habían deseado volver a reflejarse en los ojos del otro, volver a detallar cada una de sus facciones, el color de su pelo, el suave rasgo de su sonrisa…Nunca habían estado tan cerca…

Tan cerca, que podían sentir la respiración del otro mezclándose con la suya…Ambos tragaron seco… ¿Qué debían hacer? Era lo que siempre habían soñado…

Pero los sueños no producían un dolor tan punzante en su cabeza, ni en su brazo. Terry se negaba a separarse pese al fuerte dolor que poco a poco empezaba a cobrar fuerza en su brazo que había sido el que había recibido todo el peso tras su caída.

-¡Estás lastimado! – confirmó Candy cuando sintió una gotas tibias tocar su rostro y ver como un tenue hilo rojo bordeaba el perfecto borde del rostro de Terry.

El cálido aliento de Candy, le rozó el rostro con más fuerza, haciendo que se olvidara hasta del nombre, como un autómata se aproximó lentamente, necesitaba volver a saborear su aroma. En ese momento el mundo entero desapareció…

Tal vez era el golpe…pero la cordura sabe Dios donde estaba…lo único que sabía: era que necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios en los suyos. Casi sin aliento se animó a continuar hasta rozar los labios ligeramente abiertos de ella...

Candy se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, estaba en una posición muy comprometedora y en desventaja. Por un momento quiso hacer lo que hizo aquella vez cuando él le robó el primer beso…pero sus manos no respondían, mejor dicho nada en ella respondía, solo sus labios, entonces supo que también quería ese beso. Y embriagada por el calor de aquel encuentro, se entregó al suave vaivén de los labios de él en los suyos.

A lo lejos, escucharon el sonido de voces que se acercaban alarmadas, en un inicio las ignoraron pero cada vez se escuchaban más cerca…casi a regañadientes Terry se aparto lentamente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos se sonrojaron. ¿Que podían decir? No había tiempo de hablar…tan solo intercambiaron una tierna sonrisa, que decía más que mil palabras.

Terry se sentó y la ayudó a reincorporarse. Aun temblaba…pero no estaba seguro si era por la caída o por el beso.

Las voces, cada vez eran más cercanas y cuando las buscaron en el horizonte, Terry reconoció a varios de sus compañeros de reparto…y encabezando la marcha, Susana Malrow corría desaforada…

-Vienen por ti – aseguró Candy

-Eso parece – dijo inconforme

Un breve silencio lleno de interrogantes se cruzó entre ellos antes que Candy se pusiera a revisar la herida de Terry.

-Déjame ver – le pidió mientras se arrodillaba para examinarlo, rogando para sus adentros que nadie les hubiera visto besándose.

Terry sonrió tenuemente al notar su nerviosismo…al menos no le había pegado como en Escocia, más bien había correspondido al beso… y en qué forma. Quería volver a besarla…

-La herida no es muy grande, pero sangra mucho.

-Mmm hasta pareces una enfermera Candy – bromeo Terry

-Eso es lo que estoy estudiando

-Lo sé. El inventor y el elegante me lo dijeron ayer.

Candy quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Pero en ese momento llegaron todos los que venían corriendo.

-¿Estás bien Terry? – preguntó Susana poniéndose al otro lado de Terry y tratando de tomar su rostro.

Una punzada de celos abrumó el corazón de Candy un segundo, pero al ver como Terry esquivaba aquel roce se sintió incomprensiblemente aliviada.

-¿Qué pasó, muchacho? – preguntó Robert Hathaway

-Les dije que se cayó del tren – se apuró contestando Susana

Terry miró a Candy sin saber que decir. Mejor que creyeran que se había caído, luego le contaría que se había lanzado por ella.

-Cuando vi que te caíste, grité para que detuvieran el tren – añadió Susana con preocupación, tratando de llamarle la atención

Terry no decía nada, hubiera querido que nadie se percatara de su salto.

Candy se limitó a rasgar la tela de su delantal y a ponerlo en la cabeza tratando de detener la sangre.

-La herida sangra mucho. Necesita ser cosida. – sentenció Candy

En ese momento, Susana recién se fijó en la muchacha que estaba junto a Terry…era la misma del hotel…era la misma que él buscaba con desesperación entre la gente…Su corazón se detuvo en seco…

-Debemos regresar al tren – añadió Susana con decisión. Quería alejarlo de ella, tenía que hacerlo – En la próxima estación debe haber un médico.

-Creo que no debería esperar a la próxima estación, estamos aun muy lejos...mínimo unas cinco horas – añadió el conductor del tren. – Lo mejor sería que regresara a Chicago.

-Yo vine en un coche, y me está esperando en la carretera – añadió Candy.

Robert Hathaway intercambió una mirada con Terry y vio como la venda blanca ahora estaba completamente roja.

-Chicago está más cerca – meditó Robert con preocupación.

-No puedo detener más el tren – añadió el conductor.

-Sigan ustedes el viaje, yo regresaré a Chicago y en cuanto me curen, tomaré el siguiente tren. – aseguró Terry.

-Yo me quedaré contigo Terry y luego regresaremos juntos – dijo Susana con rapidez.

Candy la miró sin saber que sentir, mientras su corazón latía al filo de la ira.

-No te preocupes Susana. Gracias por tu preocupación, pero tú debes ir con la compañía, es mejor que solo un actor falte, antes que dos. Candy cuidará de mí. – Terry sonrió al mirar a Candy.

-Si – contestó Candy decidida

-Pero…no puedes viajar solo…a lo mejor…necesitas que alguien te cuide…- intentó persuadirle Susana

-Es lo mejor, Susy… – añadió Robert sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más.

Algunos actores ayudaron a Terry a llegar al carruaje junto con Candy.

-Cuídelo mucho señorita – pidió Robert a Candy con vehemencia.

-No se preocupe.

El carruaje emprendió su camino, mientras los actores caminaban de regreso al tren. Susana regresó a ver varias veces, sintiendo como su corazón perdía sus latidos mientas aquel carruaje se alejaba…

-¿Tú me coserás? – preguntó Terry con preocupación.

-No. Aun no estoy autorizada para hacerlo – sonrió Candy

-Que alivio - añadió con una media sonrisa

-Idiota

J-ajaja

Candy respiró aliviada cuando confirmó que nadie en el hospital había notado su ausencia. Encaminó a Terry al área de emergencia para que lo revisaran. Pero justo cuando entraban escuchó varios comentarios.

-¡Vengan rápido! ¡Una de las estudiantes de enfermería será escogida para ser enviada a Europa como enfermera militar!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra por un instante. Aquel anuncio se dividió en dos partes en sus mentes.

"Enfermera Militar" "Enviada a Europa"

-Apúrate Candy, la directora nos está esperando – dijo una voz a su lado.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada llena de angustia.

-Aquí te curarán. Yo iré a ver lo que está pasando. – dijo Candy tratando de sonar tranquila

-Candy…- le llamó Terry como si fuera una súplica.

-Regresaré…-prometió

Mientras Candy se alejaba, todo se volvió confuso en la mente de Terry…Se había prácticamente lanzado del tren por volver a verla…

¿De qué había servido casi matarse para volver a perderla? Y lo peor de todo, enviándola a la guerra….Su respiración se cortó…Pero según había escuchado, recién iban a seleccionar a la candidata…

¿Y si escogían a Candy?

O peor, tal vez ella misma podría lanzarse de candidata…conociéndola….

¡NO!

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápidamente que necesitaba respirar más aprisa. No podía dejar que Candy fuera enviada a Europa y mucho menos de enfermera militar. Si la enviaban tal vez nunca más la volvería a ver….Tenía que hacer algo…. ¿Pero qué?

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Muchísimas gracias a todas la chicas que se han dado un tiempito para leerme y para dejarme un review…se les agradece todos los comentarios, incluso los reclamos, quejas y jaladas de orejas...soy plenamente consciente que me los merezco…creo que a este paso mejor abriré una oficina de quejas…me iría mejor…

Les cuento que este capítulo les iba a subir el viernes pero justo Fanfiction se bloqueó todo el día y por más que intenté no pude hacerlo…Bueno chicas si quieren leer el siguiente capítulo este miércoles…pues solo tienen que levantar la mano mmmm está un poco complicado verdad?…mejor envíenme un review y sabré que quieren más rápido que volando el siguiente capítulo…

Un agradecimiento especial para:

OLIGRANCHESTER, R., ANNIMA, LIZET, LADY KENOCHI, MARIANA, CARMEN, AMPARO DE GRANDCHESTE, LUCI, LADYROSE23, GRA, LORENA, GRECIALICA, DYAN, ABOUT TERRY, ANGIE JB, KARINA GRANDCHESTER, USAGI13CHIBA, LUCERO, ROSIAL, SARY HAYASE SWAN, ZUCIX, YEYAHO, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, ASCELLA STAR, JARI DE GRANDCHESTER.

Gracias chicas, sus reviews marcan la diferencia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Solo Impulso**

**By Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO 3**

La gente aplaudía hasta el cansancio, cuando todos los actores salieron al escenario para hacer la venia final. Sin duda, El Rey Lear era una obra digna de verse. Pero las féminas, no iban solo por ver la obra, sino por ver al Rey de Francia que era encarnado por el actor Terruce Grandchester.

Un joven actor, que en poco tiempo había desbancado a los grandes actores de la época, y no solo por su soberbia actuación, sino por su físico; era guapo a morir y lo rodeaba un aire enigmático que lo hacia mas irresistible que ninguno.

Pero no solo las espectadoras morían por verlo de cerca, sino también algunas de sus compañeras de reparto, que escondían suspiros clandestinos cuando estaban cerca de él, como era el caso de Susana Malrow, que casi no podía ocultar la atracción que sentía por él.

Mirarlo de frente y tocarlo mientras actuaban, era lo mejor que le podía pasar en esta vida, y tal vez era porque sabía que muchas matarían por estar en su lugar, incluyéndola a ella misma, que esta atracción se había vuelto: adoración.

Casi había desfallecido cuando lo vio quedarse en Chicago. E incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver…Fue un alivio cuando lo vio llegar al teatro, minutos antes de que la obra iniciara. Había querido preguntarle varias cosas, pero Robert y él se habían puesto a conversar a puerta cerrada, hasta poco antes que la obra iniciara.

Se giró levemente para verlo recibir las aclamaciones con rostro estoico, así era él…y eso era lo que lo hacía más irresistible…tuvo ganas de acercar su mano a la de él para entrelazarla...pero aún no era tiempo…estaba mas que segura que dentro de poco tocar su mano sería tan natural como respirar. Solo había que darle un poco del tiempo al tiempo…

Terry, recorrió el escenario con una mirada diferente…hubiera querido que Candy estuviera en algún lugar de ese teatro…y con su voz poder llegar hasta ella, pero no todo podía ser como él quería que fuera...Respiró hondo, sabiendo que ella debía estar pensando en él, como él pensaba en ella.

Al cerrarse el telón, se alejó del resto de actores a paso tranquilo…el murmullo de las voces se fue apagando en cuanto cerró la puerta del camerino. Se miró en el espejo por unos cuantos segundos; su rostro era el mismo, su pelo era el mismo, sus ojos eran los mismos…pero dentro de él, ya nada era igual, era un hombre diferente. Aquel impulso, aquel salto, aquel encuentro, le había removido las entrañas como si fuera un movimiento telúrico y ahora ya nada sería igual.

Se cambió de ropa sin mucho afán; sabía que tenía que cumplir con algunas formalidades más…esta era la vida que había elegido…

-¿Vamos ya? – preguntó Susana, en cuanto lo vio salir del camerino. Era sugerencia de Robert que siempre salieran los dos del teatro, para crear más expectativas en el público.

-Claro – contestó con educación.

Ella intentó tomarse del brazo pero él hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento, mi brazo esta remellado y no soporto ni el roce de la ropa – se justificó Terry mientras con el otro brazo trataba de protegerse de cualquier frote.

-Lo…lo siento…no pensé…que estuvieras tan lastimado

-Pues si…mi brazo fue el que recibió todo el golpe…el médico dijo que era un milagro que no me hubiera fracturado.

-Es que la caída fue muy fuerte… - lo miró con preocupación y a la vez feliz de que él le contara esos detalles

-Si, un poco…

-¿Y cómo fue que te caíste? Parecía que te estabas sujetando bien, pero de pronto vi como caías…casi me muero del susto.

-Eh…pues, al parecer no me estaba sujetando tan bien que digamos – contestó algo vacilante – Será mejor que nos apuremos, nos están esperando – añadió Terry empezando a caminar.

Susana sonrió hasta lo inverosímil cuando Terry le dedico una leve sonrisa. Tuvo que sostenerse del vestido para no lanzársele al cuello. Cuando él sonreía de esa manera tan suya, podría hacer que hasta los muertos se levantaran y ella no estaba para nada muerta. Y como para probarlo tropezó en su torpe caminar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…- los colores se le subieron al rostro, y no necesariamente porque había tropezado, sino porque él parecía estar preocupado por ella… ¡lo máximo!

Ya podía ver en los tabloides cuando confirmaran que su relación no eran solo rumores. Incluso hasta podía saborear el sabor de sus besos…faltaba tan poco para que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Suspiró esperanzada.

Llegaron a la recepción, al mismo tiempo que el resto de actores. Y como siempre, cada uno fue rodeado por varios admiradores y admiradoras que pugnaban por su atención…así era su vida…la vida que habían elegido.

Susana, no lo perdía de vista, sabía que solo estaría un poco en la recepción debido al malestar de su cabeza y del brazo. Quería estar junto a él.

Había temido que él no regresara para unirse a la compañía nuevamente, que se quedara con la tal Candy en Chicago. Pero había vuelto, y eso era una buena señal. A lo mejor y hasta había vuelto por ella, quien quitaba esa posibilidad. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, no debía perder el tiempo, haría todo lo necesario para conquistarlo. Nadie alejaría a Terry de su vida.

En cuanto lo vio dirigirse disimuladamente hacia la puerta, ella también se encaminó con sigilo hacia él.

-¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó con interés.

-Eh, si – contestó algo sorprendido

-Yo también me retiro, estoy muy cansada…- argumento.

Y no mentía, se había pasado la noche en vela pensando si al otro día lo volvería a ver. Y ni que decir, lo que le costó pelear para que le dieran una habitación con vista a la calle y todo para montar guardia en la ventana tratando de verlo de llegar en la noche. Se había dado por vencida cuando llegó un coche en medio de la noche con una pareja…tal vez algún día, ella y Terry…estarían así…

-¿Podemos irnos juntos? – preguntó sutilmente.

-Claro, vamos entonces – respondió Terry sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Susana sonrió por dentro y por fuera. Todo estaba tomando el rumbo que ella quería. Ahora quería que viera lo encantadora que era.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo está tu herida? – le señaló la cabeza

-Eh…bien, gracias – respondió Terry tan esquivo como siempre sin si quiera mirarla.

Susana ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de ser de Terry y esto no le causó ninguna molestia.

-¿La herida es muy grande?

-No, apenas me hicieron un par de puntadas.

-Oh

Subieron juntos al segundo piso del hotel y Terry se despidió con una ligera venia en las gradas.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Susana con interés al ver que el seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-A mi habitación.

-¿Pero se supone que todos los actores estamos en el mismo piso? – argumentó Susana.

-Sí, pero como…- se cortó por unos segundos - …Llegué en la madrugada – continuó - Entonces me dieron una habitación en el piso de arriba.

-Ah…

-Que descanses Susana – se despidió Terry con una ligera venia sin esperar su respuesta.

-T-u…tu también… ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Que te mejores! - sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, porque Terry había desaparecido en un instante.

Terry, apresuró su paso dejando atrás a Susana…su único objetivo estaba un piso más arriba.

Antes de abrir la puerta respiro hondo, pero no con temor sino con una alegría extrema, como jamás la había sentido. Sabía que de ahora en adelante cuando regresara del teatro ya no volvería a estar solo nunca más. Sabía que tras esa puerta estaba su más grande tesoro.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora:

Como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el capitulo 3. Gracias a todas las chicas que se dan un tiempito para leerme y dejarme un review…si quieren el siguiente capítulo el viernes pues solo tienen que pedirlo enviandome un review...

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

Princess Granchester, Lucero, Inuky666, Dama Fanen, Oligranchester, Zucix, Talia, Usagi13chiba, Amparo de Grandchester, Karina Grandchester, Fernanda, Lucy, Rosatella, Jari de Grandchester, Ladyrose23, Delindase, Noemi Cullen, Dyan, Carmen, Yeyaho, Mimie Grandchester, chikita973, Sary Hayase Swan, Akirem, DarkAngelMx

Sus Reviews son los que hicieron que este capitulo este arriba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Solo Impulso**

**By Tita Calderón**

**CAPITULO 4**

Candy, estaba sentada en la pequeña mesita frente a la cama, sin saber cómo empezar su carta. Y para variar tenía que escribir ¡tres cartas! y no sabía cómo empezar, por primera vez se sentía bloqueada. Había tantas cosas que habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se cogió la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba en perspectiva como había cambiado su vida en un solo respiro, en "un solo impulso". Había momentos que pensaba que lo que había hecho, era una locura.

Y si que lo era… ¿cómo no serlo?…

Como no podría llamarse "Locura", al hecho de abandonarlo todo sin pensarlo siquiera, siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón. Respiró hondo, mientras su corazón latía desbocadamente al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho.

"…Flammy, se había ofrecido ir como voluntaria a la guerra, mientras Candy se sentía aliviadamente culpable por no haber sido ella la voluntaria…sus piernas habían temblado con la sola idea de ser ella la escogida, justo ahora, que había vuelto a encontrar a Terry. Pero Flammy se había adelantado a todas.

Impactada por la decisión de su compañera de dormitorio, había caminado casi como una zombi por los pasillos del hospital para finalmente ir a ver a Terry. Pero en cuanto lo vio, se olvidó de todo.

Ahí estaba Terry, arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre, sentado en una cama mientras terminaban de taparle la herida. Se quedó mirándolo desde el quicio de la entrada, tratando de adivinar que era ese no se qué, que lo rodeaba que le arrancaba suspiros del fondo del alma.

Él se giró en cuanto terminaron de curarle y la encontró mirándolo como si ella lo hubiera estado observando todo este tiempo. Trató de descubrir algo en sus facciones que le advirtieran sobre el sorteo a la guerra. Pero solo descubrió una tenue sonrisa que le hizo olvidarse hasta del nombre.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le había preguntado mientras caminaban por los atestados pasillos del hospital.

-Bien…una compañera se ofreció de voluntaria…y ella irá a la guerra.

Terry había suspirado aliviado al saber que su pecosa se quedaría en este continente.

Tal vez ya no era necesario hacer, lo que iba hacer para que se quedara…pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, esto solo había sido un pretexto…él quería estar con ella. Por eso se había lanzado de ese tren…por eso se le hacía tan difícil despedirse…por eso no quería marcharse…Trago seco al darse cuenta de lo que quería…

Candy, sabía que el momento de separarse llegaba irremediablemente con cada paso y con esto, los latidos rítmicos de su corazón también se desvanecían.

¿Cómo diantres iba a decirle adiós?

Escondió un suspiro desolado mientras se detenían en un lugar algo alejado del habitual bullicio del hospital.

-Candy…hay algo que…que quiero decirte…- titubeo visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Si?

-Este…verás….yo…- titubeó.

¡Maldición!…sé estaba trabando inexplicablemente, mientras embarazosamente su frente se cubría de sudor.

Candy, miró como Terry se sonrojaba repentinamente. Tal vez estaba sintiéndose mal…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh…si – no sabía porque la pecosa le salía con una pregunta fuera de lugar en el momento exacto que había decidido hablar.

-Es que parece que te dio fiebre – miró con detenimiento su frente – Déjame ver…

Terry esquivó su mano antes que ella lo tocara. Era demasiado penoso, que encima que se estuviera trabando, ella tocara su frente. Seguro que con su roce, se le iban las ideas que tanto trabajo le costaba coordinar.

-Estoy bien – soltó con frustración – Es…es…solo que no se como empezar…

Candy sintió como su presión arterial disminuía, Terry le iba a decir algo que parecía ser muy complicado…y el gesto de rechazo a su roce la lastimó…

-¿Es algo malo? – preguntó confundida

Tal vez quería decirle que en su vida había otra vida…tal vez esa actriz…tembló por dentro. Y se preparó para lo peor…

-No – contestó enseguida – Mas bien te quiero preguntar algo….- volvió a guardar silencio sin saber como continuar.

-¿Que?

Terry respiró hondo, la miró por un segundo pero no podía sostenerle la mirada. Nuevamente respiró con fuerza, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas…y el valor necesario para continuar.

-Candy no quiero irme sin ti de Chicago – empezó diciendo – Y lo único sensato que puedo hacer para que vengas conmigo es…es…. pedirte que te cases conmigo…- soltó todo el aire acumulado.

Candy estaba boquiabierta, el aire se había retenido en sus pulmones…y su corazón había dejado de latir.

-¿Queee?

-Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, pero ya tengo trabajo y vivo en un pequeño apartamento en Nueva York… tal vez no pueda darte las comodidades que te dan los Andrew…pero al menos estaremos juntos…

Terry la miró, ella no decía absolutamente, es más, ni si quiera pestañeaba.

-¿Candy? – preguntó preocupado.

Fue cuando escuchó su nombre, que se acordó de respirar.

-Me…me… ¿me estas pidiendo que me…? – Candy no pudo continuar…seguramente el porrazo que se dio en la cabeza al caer del tren lo había enloquecido.

Terry, vio como en los ojos de Candy brillaba la incredulidad, es más, lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido…

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así, cómo?

-Como…como si estuviera loco o algo así…- contestó indignado.

Candy desvió la mirada al piso sin saber que responder mientras los latidos de su corazón tronaban con fuerza en su pecho.

-Es solo que…que creo que escuché mal…lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – seguía indignado

-Bueno…por…por lo que creo que escuché…

-¿Y qué crees haber escuchado?

-Que…que… - la lengua se le trabó, era tan insólito lo que había escuchado que estaba más que segura que era su mente la que le había jugado sucio.

Terry suspiró resignado. Cuando esta pecosa se proponía, podía sacarlo de casillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero igual, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella…

-Márchate conmigo Candy – la miró decidido.

-¿Queee? – sus ojos se volvieron a desorbitar

-Lo que escuchaste Candy. ¡Ven conmigo!

-… ¿Eh…? – tartamudeo Candy…seguro el hecho de saber que iban a mandar a alguien a la guerra le había afectado más de lo que creía…

-No me mires así, que no te estoy pidiendo ninguna barbaridad. Solo te estoy pidiendo que ¡Te cases conmigo!

..."

El lápiz cayó de repente trayéndola al presente. Había sido una propuesta de matrimonio y ella se había quedado mas pálida que una muerta frente a semejante demanda…porque a la final, eso era lo que había sido, una demanda y no una pregunta. Digno de Terry.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación…y su corazón latía aun más desbocado que al principio…mientras se sonrojaba como en ese instante…

"…

-Por todos los cielos, Candy. ¡Di algo! – había presionado Terry, al ver que Candy ni siquiera respiraba.

-Eh…creo…que…que cuando te caíste del tren…te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza…será mejor que te hagan una tomografía…

-Deja de tratarme como un retrasado - contestó frustrado

Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y ella se ponía a hacerse la enfermera…

-¡No me caí del tren! ¡Salté a propósito para verte! – soltó indignado.

Los ojos de Candy cambiaron automáticamente a uno de confusión… ¿Él había saltado por ella?

-¿Saltaste del tren? – preguntó incrédula, y a punto de darle un paro respiratorio.

-¡Si! – hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza – Quería verte, quería hablarte…quería…

-Pero pudiste matarte…Terry – le interrumpió Candy al borde del llanto.

-Tenía que verte – se excusó… - ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Candy agitó la cabeza en forma confusa…al menos esperaba que Terry pudiera encontrar la morgue porque ella estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente…

-Te amo… - susurró Terry mientras a Candy se le abrían los ojos como platos…

…Entonces….tal vez su propuesta era cierta… su corazón se detuvo de ipso-facto…"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Candy volvió a la realidad.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Terry. Su mirada azul profunda brillaba con un resplandor singular y su sonrisa le hizo sentir varias mariposas en el estómago.

En ese momento supo que no había mejor decisión que haberle respondido que: "Si"

Si, le había dicho que "si" y todo su mundo había dado un giro.

"…Había hecho su maleta sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras Terry, casi al borde de la desesperación le esperaba en la entrada, rogando para sus adentros que Candy no se arrepintiera de haberle dicho que "Si".

Habían caminado por varias calles, él llevando su maleta y ella tratando de mantener una distancia prudencial. Aun temerosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al doblar la esquina, encontraron una capilla, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin saber qué hacer. Fue Terry, quien inicio el caminar decidido hasta encontrar al sacerdote y pedirle que les casara.

El sacerdote había tratado de persuadirlos de su decisión por lo jóvenes que eran, pero ellos ya habían tomado una decisión.

-Si no, nos casa padre, viviremos en pecado. – había asegurado Terry con decisión, sin titubear ni una sola vez.

-Pero si se aman tanto como dicen, porque no esperan a tener el apoyo de sus padres.

-No tenemos padres – había asegurado Terry sin dudarlo.

Y era verdad, él se sentía más huérfano que la misma Candy.

El sacerdote había suspirado y luego de encomendarse al cielo, les había casado…

Un tímido beso fue el que selló el enlace. Pero era el que les abría el camino de muchos más en su vida.

Habían salido de la capilla completamente sonrojados directo a la estación, donde habían alcanzado a tomar el último tren que les llevaría a la ciudad donde toda la compañía Standford lo esperaba.

En el tren, luego que Terry pusiera la maleta de Candy en el maletero superior se habían sentado juntos. Poco a poco la tensión había ido disminuyendo y luego de varios minutos de viaje silencioso, él decidió romper el silencio.

-Candy, no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño de ser enfermera. En cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York, iremos a buscar una escuela de enfermeras, seguro habrá una allí.

-Si

-¿Estás preocupada?

-No…más que todo…siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho… - admitió, mientras esquivaba su mirada.

Terry tomó su mano suavemente, provocando en ella temblores que le recorrieron la columna vertebral en todas direcciones. Pero Candy no era la única que temblaba, Terry también lo hacía y quizás con más fuerza que ella, solo que Candy no se percataba de ello porque temblaba con cada roce de él.

-Yo también siento lo mismo… - admitió Terry

Se llevo la mano de ella al pecho para que Candy lo comprobara por sí misma.

Al sentir el martillar acelerado dentro del pecho de Terry, Candy abrió los ojos de par en par. Había pensado que solo ella se sentía así.

-Tu corazón late como el mío – aseguró con emoción, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la otra mano de él.

-Nuestros corazones laten igual –confirmó Terry con satisfacción.

Sus miradas se fundieron como si fueran una sola al comprobar que ambos sentían lo mismo…"

-Hola – saludó Terry mientras cerraba la puerta con sutileza.

-Hola - contestó Candy nerviosa pero feliz de verlo de vuelta.

Terry había querido llevarla con él al teatro, pero Candy muy sutilmente le había hecho ver, que lo mejor era que él conversara primero con su jefe, sobre su nueva situación civil antes de que la presentara formalmente. Así que a regañadientes se había marchado, pero no, sin antes estamparle un beso que le había dejado temblando por el resto de la tarde.

Terry se quedó mirándola un momento, llenándose de ella. Solo habían sido unas cuantas horas que se había separado y la había extrañado como si fueran siglos.

Sonrió tenuemente y se acercó lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy tratando de escribir una carta a la señorita Pony, otra al tío abuelo y otra a Annie.

-Son muchas cartas.

-Si, lo son – suspiró con desobligo - Y lo peor de todo, es que no logro escribir ni el saludo. No sé como voy a decirles lo que hice…- dijo con algo de culpabilidad.

-Lo que hicimos – añadió Terry con seguridad.

-Bueno, si, lo que hicimos.

Terry le quitó el lápiz que sostenía en la mano y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla tiernamente.

-¿Te arrepientes? – le pregunto Terry tan dulcemente que Candy dudo si era el mismo rebelde del San Pablo el que estaba frente a ella.

-No… ¿Y tú?

-¡Jamás!

Candy, sonrió al verlo tan seguro y al mismo tiempo tan dócil. Terry, alzó la mano para rozar sutilmente el rostro de Candy, tan suave, tan cálido…muy consciente que cada roce les aproximaba cada vez mas…

Imágenes perturbadoras les invadieron a ambos la mente. Imágenes de su primera noche juntos…

"…Al entrar en la habitación en medio de la noche, se dieron cuenta que era matrimonial.

¡Oh, por Dios!, las cosas iban tan rápido que ambos se sintieron perturbados.

Pero era lógico que les dieran una habitación matrimonial si se habían registrado como un matrimonio. Y eso era, lo que eran, ¿no?

-Yo…yo dormiré en el suelo – había dicho Terry de llegada.

Candy no había respondido nada, aún seguía en shock.

¡Virgencita de las Mercedes, estaba casada con Terry! Se pellizcó un poco para corroborar que no era un sueño.

Y para variar iba a dormir en la misma habitación. ¡Santa Madre de Dios!

Luego de pasar por más de media hora en el baño sin saber que hacer, salió al fin con su pijama pantalón.

La habitación estaba a media luz, Terry se había acomodado en el suelo con una almohada. A lo mejor estaba dormido. Después de dudar por unos cuantos minutos en el umbral, decidió encaminarse de puntillas a la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero para su mala suerte justo el rato que estaba pasando junto a Terry trastabillo con sabe Dios qué cosa y fue a caer prácticamente encima de él.

-¡Aayy! – se contrajo Terry del dolor.

-Lo…lo siento…me…me tropecé – se justificó mortificada.

-No...no importa…es solo que caíste sobre mi brazo – no quería que ella se sintiera mal.

-Lo siento tanto… - se disculpó con remordimiento

-No te preocupes.

Candy se levanto tan rápido y por prácticamente salir huyendo se volvió a tropezar, pero esta vez con el pata de la cama.

-¡Aayyyy! – fue el turno de Candy de quejarse con dolor

-¿Estás bien? – Terry ya estaba parado a su lado

-Eh…solo…solo me golpee el pie. – contestó dando saltitos de dolor

-Déjame ver – Terry le indicó que se sentara en la cama.

Él se acerco tratando de ayudarla, pero Candy en un reflejo espontáneo levanto la cabeza demasiado rápido y ambos golpearon sus cabezas.

-¡Aaayyy! – ambos gritaron de dolor.

-¡Lo siento! – ambos se disculparon.

-Jajaja – ambos rieron.

Fue entonces que se miraron a los ojos. Allí a media luz. Allí solos los dos. Allí recién casados…

Con el corazón temblando y la mente en un solo punto se fueron acercando lentamente, sin resistencia, como si estuvieran atraídos por un imán, para iniciar un suave vaivén con sus labios, sin testigos, sin apuros, sin miedos…"

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? – preguntó Candy al sentir el leve temblor de él en su rostro.

-Con tus cuidados, mejor que nunca.

Candy se sonrojó hasta lo inverosímil.

-¿Y tu cabeza?

-Luego del cabezazo que me diste anoche creo que podría decir que estoy bien…

-Fue sin querer…- se disculpó angustiada.

-Estoy bromeando…

-Tonto…

Sus ojos se encandilaron, aun estaban conociéndose…y a este paso muy pronto se conocerían más profundamente…tan profundamente como jamás pensaron conocer a nadie.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Y como lo ofrecido es deuda….aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias por leer mi pequeña historia y por dejarme saber que me siguen por medio de un review.

Les cuento que el siguiente capítulo que viene es el final…pero lamentablemente no les voy a poder subir el Lunes porque (lunes y martes) es feriado en Ecuador y no estaré en línea…así que el siguiente capítulo les ofrezco para el Miércoles, aunque si veo muchas manos levantadas podría ser que les pueda subir el Martes…

Mi agradecimiento especial para:

Lucero, Dyan, Chava, Serena Grandchester, Usagi13chiba, Rosial, Zucix, Lizethr, Sary Hayase Swan, Alejandra, Karina Grandchester, Conny De Grandchester, Oligranchester, Jari de Grandchester, Carmen, Naaa, Dama Fanen, Roseewxw, Amparo de Grandchester, DarkAngelMx, Ana, Yeyaho, Annie de Madero, Liz Garcia, Chepys, Conny De Grandchester, Haruhi, Locaxterry, Lady KenoChi, Talia, Luisa.

Gracias chicas por esos lindos mensajes y por sus manos levantadas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Solo Impulso**

By Tita Calderón

**CAPITULO 5**

Susana se paró frente a la escalera, sin decidirse por completo a subir al siguiente piso, agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que Terry estaba por bajar. Pero no escuchó nada. Suspiró y subió un par de escalones. No estaba nada bien que lo fuera a buscar. Tenía que hacerse rogar un poco, eso era lo que le había enseñado su madre. Apretó los puños en su vestido ante la indecisión. Moría por verlo, pero tenía que tener un poco de dignidad. Si él había buscado a la tal Candy en Chicago también podría buscarla a ella….eso la llenó de amor propio, sonrió, se hizo el pelo hacia atrás y bajo al comedor del hotel con pasos decididos.

En cuanto se sentó, empezó a escuchar los comentarios del resto de sus compañeros.

-Ven, Susy, acércate un poco. ¿Ya te enteraste de la última?

-No – contestó perpleja a su compañera - ¿Qué pasa?

-Dicen que Terruce se trajo una mocita.

-¡¿Qué? –su voz fue casi un aullido

-Yo escuché que era su novia – añadió otra actriz que estaba atenta a la conversación.

-Yo también escuche lo mismo. – añadió alguien más.

-Sea, lo que sea, llegaron juntos, y están compartiendo la habitación.

Susana negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que escuchaba. Ni siquiera podía hablar… ¿de dónde habían sacado semejante insensatez? Estaba segura que había un error. Y en el momento que abrió la boca para defenderlo, él apareció en el portal, pero no estaba solo, sino con una muchacha.

Se quedó sin sangre en las venas al descubrir quien era.

-Buenos días con todos – saludó Terry, raramente educado.

Con paso decidido se acercó a la cabecera donde estaba Robert.

-Robert, creo que ya conoces a Candy, mi esposa.

Todo el grupo de actores abrió su boca ante el asombro de la noticia mientras un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de todos los rincones. Los ojos más suspicaces la reconocieron como la chica que ayudó a Terry en su caída.

-¿Esposa? – repitieron algunas voces a su alrededor

-Mucho gusto señora. - saludó Robert Hathaway con naturalidad, mientras se ponía de pie.

La tarde anterior había sido el turno de asombrarse de Robert. Terry había hablado con él de su nuevo estado civil. Era inútil decir que no se había quedado estupefacto ante la noticia, pero nada podía hacer…solo felicitarlo.

Susana sintió lo que era quedarse sin piso bajo los pies y sin aire en los pulmones, en su cabeza todo empezó a girar como si estuviera dentro de un torbellino. Se pellizcó varias veces el brazo tratando de despertarse de esa horrible pesadilla…mientras Terry empezaba a presentar a su flamante esposa a todos sus compañeros.

Oh por Dios, le iba a presentar a ella…no podía ser tanta infelicidad unida en un solo día…

-Ella es Susana – dijo Terry cuando se le acercaron.

-Mucho gusto.

Candy disimuló no reconocerla, pero recordaba muy bien, que era ella, la hermosa actriz que prácticamente le había corrido del hotel…Ambas intercambiaron una rápida mirada de reconocimiento...

Susana quiso levantarse y salir corriendo, pero todo su cuerpo se había entumecido, la mujer que estaba a su lado le hizo un comentario sobre lo pálida que se había puesto, pero apenas lo escuchó. Su mente vagaba perdida por las oscuras rutas de la desilusión y la desdicha.

Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, esperando que él le regalara una mirada, tan solo una…que le devolviera la esperanza a su vida…pero nunca pasaría, porque él jamás la miraría con esa mirada fuerte que tiene el amor. Estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso a suplicar por migajas de su amor…pero era inútil, acababa de quitarse la venda de los ojos y ver que para él no era nadie…nunca había significado nada…absolutamente nada. Por un momento cruzó por su mente una manera de atarlo a ella de por vida…tal vez haciendo que él le debiera la vida…pero solo eran patadas de ahogado… simplemente lo había perdido. La verdad cayó ante ella como un ancla, era el fin de todas sus ilusiones, de todo su amor…

Candy y Terry se sentaron diagonal a ella sin sospechar si quiera, la agonía que la envolvía.

Terry le abrió la silla mientras Candy disimulaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – le susurró Terry en el oído.

-Bueno…eh…que hasta hace poco desayunaba con mis compañeras…en el hospital…y ahora, increíblemente estoy aquí, desayunando con los actores de la compañía Standford…

-¿Y eso es lo gracioso? - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Bueno si…porque jamás me imaginé que esto podría pasar…

-¿Y te gusta el cambio? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

Era cierto que todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero también era cierto que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida… y quería corroborar que también lo era para Candy.

-Si - contestó Candy sin evitar sonrojarse.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y la noche anterior pasó ante sus ojos, haciendo que ambos enrojecieran.

"La noche cuando sus ojos se habían encandilado y habían empezado a conocerse como jamás pensaron en conocer a nadie. Un suave vaivén en los labios fue abriendo paso a sutiles caricias, que poco a poco fueron explorando lo inexplorado…habían pasado toda la noche confundidos y abrazados, quedándose sin aliento entre beso y beso materializando el amor en toda la longitud de la palabra…"

El suave toque de los cubiertos les hizo volver al presente. Terry se aclaró la garganta…desviando su mirada al plato. De pronto ya no tenía hambre…y cierta parte de su anatomía había cobrado vida propia…

Al cabo de pocos minutos volvió a enfocar sus ojos nuevamente en Candy. Ella tardó un poco en mirarlo y cuando lo hizo… ¡Buen Dios!, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo deseo que los suyos…

Sonrieron al darse cuenta que ambos pensaban lo mismo. Sus rodillas se toparon un segundo bajo el mantel y supieron que tenían que salir de allí….

Un leve gesto de él, le indicó a Candy que era el momento adecuado para salir…

Susana miró como se alejaban, y se sintió perdida, desolada, olvidada. Esto dolía, como si una espada atravesara una y otra vez su corazón…sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero no lloraría…no frente a todos…por algo era una gran actriz ¿no?

Al llegar a la estación ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar en su habitación y con rostro impávido miraba el infinito…confirmando dolorosamente que había llegado tarde a la vida de Terry…la amargura la envolvió con más fuerza…mientras ellos llegaban sonrientes por el andén….nunca había visto sonreír tanto a Terry en todo este tiempo…

Los miró de reojo y observó que los cabellos de la joven pareja estaban mojados, como si recién se hubieran bañado…el estómago se le encogió en un doloroso espasmo.

Pero esto no era nada comparado con verlos sentados en el tren. Él paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella para que pudiera acomodarse en su pecho.

Mientras ella dormía, él estiraba y recogía sus bucles una y otra vez en sus dedos. Quería aprender de memoria la densidad de cada rizo…De cuando en cuando los llevaba a su nariz para percibir lentamente su aroma.

Aroma que despertaba no solo sus sentidos sino sus instintos más primitivos. ¿Esto sería el amor?

Una vocecita le respondió que sí. Esto definitivamente era el amor. Apenas hace un par de días la había vuelto encontrar y ahora toda su vida dependía completamente de ella. Qué ironía, él que nunca había dependido de nadie, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora dependía de ella…de la pecosa…

Por un momento vinieron a su mente imágenes del tiempo que estuvo sin ella…de las veces que se preguntó cuando la volvería a ver…de lo miserablemente solo que se sentía…un escalofrío le erizó el alma, cerró los ojos un instante mientras la apretaba en su abrazo…no quería volver a estar sin ella…no podía…

Este apretón hizo despertar a Candy.

-Lo siento – se disculpó por despertarla

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó muy bajito mientras buscaba sus ojos

-Por despertarte

-Ya estaba despierta…- confesó

-Tramposa

Terry se acercó y unió su nariz a la de ella, sabía que no estaba bien besarla en medio del vagón pero necesitaba percibir al menos su aroma… ¿Sabría ella cuanto la amaba?

Buscó en sus ojos la respuesta…pero lo único que encontró fue amor para él y eso le bastaba…

-Mientras fingías dormir…estaba pensando …- empezó diciendo Terry

-Yo no fingía dormir – le cortó -…Estaba dormida – le aclaró - Pero me despertaste cuando me jalaste el pelo…

-No te lo jalé…te lo estaba desenredando – le explicó Terry recordando que un bucle se había enredado en su dedo mientras lo estiraba...

-Bueno como sea… ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

Terry sonrió antes de contestar…adoraba la manera como ella lo abordaba…adoraba la manera como sus labios se movían para hablar, adoraba sus pecas…adoraba todo en ella…

-Te estaba diciendo que mientras dormías, estaba pensando lo que tenemos que hacer cuando lleguemos a Nueva York… - sonrió mientras volvía al punto de la conversación.

Candy enfocó los ojos con interés desmedido…ella había estado soñando también en su vida juntos…

Se fijó detenidamente en como las comisuras de su boca se movían cuando hablaba, en lo azules que eran sus ojos, en lo perfecta que era su nariz…en lo profunda y tierna que sonaba su voz cuando estaban así de cerquita...le fue imposible contener un suspiro, mientras él le describía lo que les deparaba el futuro…

Una nueva vida empezaba para ellos...una vida en la que estarían juntos por siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Mil gracias por leerme, y gracias por querer leer más, pero la historia está concebida con 5 capítulos nada mas…pero para que vean que no soy tan mala como parezco jajaja si quieren les puedo subir "el epilogo" el viernes, así que si quieren leer que pasó después…nada mas me envían un review.

Un agradecimiento especial a mis queridas amigas, gracias por sus palabras y por tener sus manos levantadas pidiendo este capitulo.

Lizethr, Roseewxw, Zucix, Ascella Star, Lucero, Oligranchester, Angie Jb, Verito, Amparo de Grandchester,Chava, Carmen, Liliana, Conny de Grandchester, Chikita973, Annie de Madero, Elanor25, Locaxterry, Yeyaho, Dyan, Anttealb, Ladyrose23, Mags, Lyriccinema, DarkAngelMx, Grecialica, Sary Hayase Swan, Jari de Grandchester, Denisse Grandrew, Usagi13chiba


	6. Epílogo

**Un Solo Impulso**

By Tita Calderón

**EPILOGO**

Un año después…

Un balbuceo cercano le fue trayendo a la realidad poco a poco, pestañeó algo pesaroso por el cansancio del sueño perdido…al abrir los ojos pudo ver los risos de Candy desordenados en la almohada, ella dormía profundamente a su lado. Nadie más que él sabía lo que era tenerla la noche entera y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. Sonrió ligeramente y se apegó un poco más a ella, no había nada mejor que sentirla cerca… pero entonces volvió a escuchar nuevamente el balbuceo que lo había despertado, con movimientos suaves se alejó poco a poco de su lado, no quería despertarla…

Levantó la cabeza levemente apoyándose en su codo y miró hacia el lado de Candy. Sonrió al comprobar cuál había sido el tenue balbuceo que lo había despertado…ahí en su cuna estaba su hijo…un pequeñito que estaba comiéndose la mano como si fuera un helado.

Se levantó lentamente, tratando de que sus movimientos fueran lo más tenues posibles…dio la vuelta a la cama y con mucho cuidado tomó a su pequeñito en sus brazos tratando siempre de recordar como Candy lo tomaba…primero apoyando su cabecita en su mano y luego su espalda y cintura en el brazo….

-Hola mi campeón – le susurró suavemente – Te levantaste temprano – añadió mientras miraba el reloj a lado de su cama…eran las 6h40.

Terry salió casi en puntillas y completamente descalzo del dormitorio llevando tan solo un pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca como pijama, cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo…su pobre pecosa apenas dormía desde que había nacido su pequeño Sebastián…que ya tenía 2 meses…

-Sabías que hoy es domingo y la gente acostumbra a dormir un poco más…- le dijo a manera de enseñanza y para nada como un reclamo.

El bebe sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Claro, ríete, como tú te la pasas durmiendo todo el día… te debe hacer gracia ver a tu pobres papás medio catatónicos por tanta desvelada- dijo pegándolo más a su regazo mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios besaron tiernamente la frente de su bebe…

-Vamos a ver si te preparo un biberón mientras dejamos que mamá descansé un poquito más…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y el bebé volvió a sonreír como si entendiera la complicidad que había entre ellos.

Lo depositó suavemente en un pequeño moisés blanco que tenían en la cocina, no sin antes darle otro beso en la mejilla…nunca le habían llamado la atención mucho los niños que digamos, pero ahora era otra cosa, esta pequeña cosita era suyo y de Candy…solo de los dos…y lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Lo miró embelesado como siempre, sus ojos aun no tenían un color definido a veces parecían azules y otras verdes, tenía una leve capa de pelo castaño y rizado que parecía felpa en su cabeza y un hoyuelo en su barbilla, sin duda la sonrisa era tan pura como la de Candy aunque ella argumentaba que se parecía más a él…de todas formas había algo de los dos en sus perfectas y tiernas facciones.

Sonrió nuevamente recordando cuando se enteraron que él venía en camino…La verdad era que no se lo habían esperado tan pronto y todo pasó en un solo día, casi al tercer mes que se habían casado y justo cuando él había conseguido el papel de Romeo…

-Sabías que hoy hace un año…que me lancé de un tren…- empezó contándole mientras lavaba concienzudamente el biberón– Es la cosa más loca y más certera que he hecho en mi vida… - añadió sonriendo mientras ponía agua en una olla para hacer hervir el biberón – Fue un salto magistral que valió la pena eh… ¿sabes por qué?

-Bbbbbbb – balbuceó el pequeño Sebastián

-Si también por eso…- hizo como si lo entendiera – Porque si no hubiera saltado, tu mamá y yo, solo nos hubiéramos estado carteando por un buen tiempo y bueno…tal vez recién ahora hubieras estado en camino – añadió tratando ver un pasado alternativo - No importa lo que hubiera pasado, estoy cien por ciento seguro que igual le hubiera pedido que se case conmigo - sonrió al recordar las volteretas que dio en su caída - Sabes que mientras el tren se alejaba veía como nuestras vidas otra vez se distanciaban no podía soportarlo y bastó "un solo impulso" para cambiar nuestras vidas… ¿a que si?

-Bbbbbb – volvió a balbucear

-Haber déjame ver tu pañal…sino luego tú mamá, se enoja diciendo que no te cambio rápido y que por eso le salen más pecas…- ambos sonrieron

-¿A quién le salen más pecas, eh? – preguntó Candy mientras se acercaba a donde estaban.

-A ti – le dijo Terry con una sonrisa mientras la besaba lentamente a manera de saludo matutino.

-Tonto – añadió Candy luego de recuperar el aliento mientras le pasaba el talco – Hola mi amor. ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?…

-Amanecí muy bien – le dijo Terry sonriendo sabiendo que era al bebe a quien se dirigía.

-Jajaja…- rieron juntos mientras Candy ponía los ojos en blanco

Candy besó la mejilla de Terry mientras le pasaba los imperdibles para que ajustara el pañal de tela.

-Te has vuelto todo un experto cambiando pañales – reconoció Candy con alegría…

Quién diría que el guapo actor de Romeo cambiaba pañales en su casa…Ahora que su compañera de reparto era Karen Klais en lugar de Susana Malrow, Candy estaba más tranquila que nunca…aunque las dos actrices se había presentado a la audición para el papel de Julieta, Karen había sido seleccionada en lugar de Susana…Claro, nadie sabía que el único incentivo que Susana tenía para pelear por le protagónico estaba felizmente casado y ni cuenta se daba que ella existía…Incluso hace un par de días, les había visto en el parque paseando felizmente con su hijo, Susana había optado por esconderse tras unos árboles y verlos de lejos imaginándose si tal vez en una realidad alterna ella hubiera ocupado el lugar de Candy como sería…agachó la mirada y suspiró profundamente dándose cuenta que eso jamás pasaría…en el submundo donde ahora estaba ya no creía en el amor…

-No es tan difícil como parece – añadió Terry sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacía. - Pensé que dormirías un poco más y le iba a preparar un biberón a Sebastián para no despertarte – comentó Terry

Candy sonrió con ternura…Terry siempre era muy atento y consentidor….como jamás pensó que sería…recordó como era en el colegio, tan distante, tan malcriado…y ahora era tan tierno, tan responsable…había cambiado tanto…aunque aún conservaba su genio de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba.

-Supongo que al no sentirlos a los dos cerca se me fue el sueño. – comentó Candy.

-Debes dormir, mira como tienes esas ojeras…

-Igual que tu – acotó sonriendo – Ambos parecemos un par de zombies

-Jajaja - rieron juntos corroborando su teoría

-¿Y ya te pasó el shock de conocer al mismísimo tío abuelo? – preguntó Terry recordando que el día anterior ambos habían conocido al mismísimo tío abuelo William que no era otro más que Albert.

-Ni que lo digas…creo que aun me tiemblan las manos jajaja

"…Candy había recibido una carta luego de varios meses de espera como respuesta a su carta en la que le contaba al tío abuelo que se había casado con Terry.

Varias veces pensó que el tío abuelo estaba enojado y cuando recibió aquella carta diciéndole que venía a visitarla casi se desmayó…pero lo que más le impresionó fue que al abrir la puerta esperando encontrarse con un viejito bonachón, se encontró con Albert acompañado de George, Stear y Archie. Albert, le contó que había estado un tiempo sin memoria pero por los asares del destino se encontró con George justo cuando estaba por abandonar Chicago luego de permanecer unos días en el hospital. George lo llevó a Lakewood donde más tarde llegó la tía abuela con médicos especializados y luego de un largo tratamiento logró recuperar la memoria… "

-Fue una grata sorpresa saber que mi suegro es Albert – añadió Terry con una gran sonrisa

-Si muy linda.

-Lo que no sé, es donde vamos a guardar tantos regalos que nos trajeron – miró a los paquetes que aun estaban apilados en la pequeña sala del departamento.

-Pues es mejor irlos a dejar en la casa grande…igual, ya nos íbamos a mudar dentro de poco…

-Tú te ibas a mudar – le recordó Terry a regañadientes – Yo no – dijo con énfasis

-No seas testarudo, además es un regalo de tu papá y mira que se ha portado muy bien…

Terry abrió la boca para argumentar pero Candy levantó la mano para que la dejara terminar lo que quería decirle.

-Mira, ahorita que Sebastián está pequeñito estamos bien aquí, pero luego va a querer correr y aquí no hay mucho espacio…

-Le llevaremos al parque.

-Ni que fuera perro para sacarle de paseo

-Jajajaja

-Esa casa es muy linda y podrás construirle una casa en el árbol cuando sea más grande… y podremos tener un perro…y…sobre todo, luego de unos meses podremos pasarle a su propia habitación y tendremos un cuarto solo para nosotros dos...

Candy le besó tiernamente por un par de minutos esperando a que la idea se sentara en la cabeza de Terry…

-¿Una habitación para los dos solos? – preguntó Terry, levantando una ceja como si lo estuviera pensando luego que Candy lo dejara de besar.

-Si – contestó Candy dándole otro beso…

-Está bien, está bien…- dijo Terry quedándose sin argumentos ante la perspectiva de recuperar la total intimidad con Candy.

La verdad era que él también quería irse a aquella casa que el duque le había regalado a Candy como presente de matrimonio…sabiendo de antemano que ella si aceptaría cualquier regalo de su parte sin objetar nada. Pero Terry aun tenía su orgullo y no quería doblegarse tan fácilmente…pero claro, la pecosa hacía y deshacía su orgullo a su antojo…sospechaba que últimamente se había vuelto muy blando…Si no como explicaba primero que estuviera bien con Eleonor después de que puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró por bocas ajenas "Robert Hathaway y compañía" que se había casado en medio de su primera gira…

"…

-Pero Terry, ustedes son aún muy jóvenes…debieron esperar un poco antes de tomar una decisión de tal magnitud – argumentó Eleonor en su camerino.

-Ahora es tarde…Candy es mi mujer y eso no va a cambiar… - contrarrestó Terry sin nada de paciencia.

-Estás consciente que debo escribirle a tu padre contándole sobre esto ¿Verdad?

-Haz lo que mejor te parezca – había dicho Terry antes de salir azotando la puerta del camerino de su madre totalmente irritado.

Y Candy que pensaba que escribir sus cartas era más difícil que él enfrentarse con unos padres que nunca se habían preocupado por él…

Candy había recibido contestación a dos de sus cartas, la señorita Pony le había dado sus bendiciones para que todo le fuera bien y le pedía que en cuanto pudiera fueran a visitarla…Annie le había escrito también augurándole lo mejor en esta nueva etapa que había iniciado en su vida…y claro también le había contado que la noticia de su boda secreta ya era de conocimiento público en casi todo el país y que Elisa casi se había tirado al río del coraje. Y el tío abuelo nunca había respondido su carta…hasta hace poco.

Pero en cambio el duque y su madre habían estado carteándose como nunca…Eleonor tratando de apaciguar a un duque indignado ante la toma de decisiones precipitadas e inmaduras de su hijo.

Terry pensó que Candy estaría enfadada con su madre por un buen tiempo…pero en cuanto las dos hablaron frente a frente, ambas lloraron y todo quedó tranquilo como si nunca Eleonor se hubiera opuesto a su boda… Y para variar, la cara dura de Candy había aceptado la ayuda de Eleonor, quien utilizó sus influencias para que Candy pudiera terminar su carrera de enfermera pese a que ya estaba embarazada.

Por otro lado, el duque había terminado viniendo para hacerles una visita y disolver ese matrimonio de una vez por todas, pero llegó justo al siguiente día que Candy había dado a luz…

-¿Quiere cargarlo un ratito? – le había ofrecido Candy al mismísimo Duque de Grandchester aprovechando que Terry aun no llegaba del teatro.

-Yo….no creo…recordar cómo se carga un bebe tan pequeñito – había argumentado el duque totalmente nervioso y confundido por la amabilidad de su nuera.

-Es muy fácil…acérquese un poco – dijo Candy desde la cama – Ahora cruce sus brazos…y listo – añadió poniendo al pequeño Sebastián en su regazo.

El duque que había ido con su chequera lista para ofrecerle dinero a Candy a cambio de dejar libre a su hijo se sintió golpeado por la dulzura de Candy al ponerle en sus brazos a su nieto y conmovido hasta la medula por tener en sus brazos a su nieto… Estaba seguro que Terry ni siquiera le hubiera dejado verlo…pero su nuera era otra cosa…ahora entendía porque había conquistado a su rebelde hijo…

Cuando la puerta se abrió de repente ambos se asustaron, tanto Terry que llevaba un enorme ramo de flores para su esposa y el duque que tenía a su nieto en sus brazos.

-¿Qué…que haces? – preguntó Terry al borde del terror al ver al duque con su hijo entre sus brazos. Por si las moscas cerró la puerta y estaba dispuesto a todo si el duque venia con intención de arrebatarlo de su lado.

-Yo…vine a conocer a mi nieto – contestó enfocándose en el pequeñito que acababa de despertarse en sus brazos.

Terry miró a Candy totalmente aterrorizado y con mil incógnitas en su rostro.

-Tu papá llego hace poco – le comentó Candy como si nada pasara.

-¿Y tu…? – se quedó a medias la pregunta, quería preguntarle si ella se lo había dado para que lo arrullara o si el duque solito había tomado la iniciativa.

-Sí, yo le di para que lo conociera mejor. – contestó Candy a la pregunta a medias de Terry, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Estas… - no sabía si decirle que estaba loca o demente para poner a su pobre e indefenso bebe en las manos del lobo de su padre.

-No estoy loca, simplemente quería que Sebastián conociera a su abuelito – volvió a decir a Candy adivinando las palabras de Terry en su mente.

El duque sonrió antes de devolverle sano y salvo al bebe a los brazos de Candy en cuanto se dio cuenta que tenía hambre.

-Es un bebe muy lindo – dijo conmovido sin despegar sus ojos del pequeño que acababa de robarle el corazón.

-Gracias – contestó Candy con un sonrisa

Y desde ahí, y mientras duro su estadía en Nueva York, no faltó un solo día que no fuera a visitarlo, llevándole de todo. Y por último apareció con unas llaves y una escritura a nombre de Candy…

Claro, Terry el más renuente a recibir regalos se había limitado a tomar al bebé en sus brazos y enfurruñarse a un lado jurando y perjurando que jamás pisarían esa casa…pero ahora era tarde, Candy con unas cuantas palabras y besos había acabado con sus argumentos…además debía admitir que su padre se había portado como nunca, en estos últimos tiempos…"

-Mejor pásame a Sebastián para darle de comer – acotó Candy mientras se acomodaba en una silla del comedor

-Terry sonrió tiernamente mientras Candy amamantaba a su bebe…nada en la vida le parecía más hermoso que eso…

En sus planes no habían estado ser papás tan rápido, bueno tampoco había estado casarse tan rápido y ya llegados al tema, tampoco había estado lanzarse del tren… ¿pero qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho?…no tenían ni idea…y tampoco les interesaba, su vida estaba bien tal como estaba…nunca había estado mejor que ahora.

FIN

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora:<p>

Les agradezco de todo corazón por sumergirse conmigo en esta pequeña historia y dar Un Solo Impulso para cambiar la historia de esta pareja que tanto suspiros nos sacan.

Su opinión es muy importante para mí, y me gustaría saberla.

Un agradecimiento especial para todas las chicas que me acompañaron a los largo de esta pequeña historia y en especial para las chicas que mantuvieron sus manos levantadas para que subiera este epilogo:

Sary Hayase Swan, Ladyrose23, Carmen, Alejandra, Annie de Madero, Roseewxw, Yeyaho, Amparo de Grandchester, Elanor25, Talia, Lyriccinema, Noemi Cullen, Verito, Maria, Lizethr, Carito deGranchester kou, Usagi13chiba, Rosial, Chikita973, Angie Jb, Oligranchester, Locaxterry, Luisa, Maripili, Liz Garcia, Julisa, Zucix, DarkAngelMx, Conny De Grandchester, Denisse Grandrew.

Y como parece que la inspiración a vuelto a mi...espero poder ir actualizando mis otras historias que las dejé inconclusas...no por falta de respeto hacia ustedes sino por que no sentia fluir la inspiracion en mis dedos para darles algo de calidad como ustedes se merecen. Gracias por su infinita paciencia.

TITA CALDERON

QUITO-ECUADOR

2012


End file.
